Stay With Me
by Lovely'LucyxX
Summary: Blurr stopped worrying about Longarm being Shockwave, about him being a traitor, an enemy, a Decepitcon spy, because none of that mattered anymore, Blurr loved him with all his spark. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Shockwave changed to his Longarm persona as Blurr entered his office. Before the blue bot could open his mouth, Longarm pulled him towards him.

Blurr felt his faceplates heating up in embarrassment. Its been like this for a while, Longarm would summon him to his office and they'd spend these moments in each others arms. But today seemed different.

Longarm kissed Blurr gently, deepening the kiss as the blue bot kissed back. Longarm gently pushed him down onto his desk, ravishing him in kisses.

Blurr felt his whole frame heating up as Longarm continued to kiss his lips, cheeks, neck, and shoulders. Longarm loved Blurr but he justed needed to be sure Blurr loved him as well.

With a kiss to his chest, right over his spark, Longarm looked up at Blurr, who was flushed. He looked so adorable.

Blurr was confused when Longarm stopped, he had never looked his hesitate before. Then Longarm leaned up and kissed his forehead, whispering, "Blurr do you love me?"

"I uh... Yes.."

"I love you too.."

Longarm placed a sweet, soft kiss on Blurr's mouth savoring the blue bots embarrassment. Blurr shyly wrapped his arms around Longarms neck, causing the bigger mech to run his glossa along his bottom lip.

Blurr opened his mouth slowly, as Longarm's glossa dove right in, exploring his mouth. Longarm teased the wires under Blurr's armor, earning sweet soft moans from the blue bot.

Longarm then pulled away once more, looking at Blurr. Blurr tilted his helm a bit in confusion at the older mech.

"Longarm? Are you ok?"

"You'd love me no matter what right..?"

Blurr was confused but nodded, whispering, "Yes.."

Longarm slowly changed to his Shockwave persona.

Blurr lost it, scrabbling out of his grasp, pressing himself against the wall, his optics wide in terror. He was afriad to bolt for the door.

Shockwave knew he would react this way, he slowly stepped toward the blue bot, grasping his forearm gently.

Blurr felt coolant spill from his optics, as the truth took over. Longarm was Shockwave, he was traitor, they might take him away forever. Blurr felt a painful ache in his spark when those thoughts crossed his mind.

Shockwave watched as the coolant ran down Blurr's faceplates, then ran a talon t brush away his tears before pulling him into his embrace, ignoring his weak struggles.

"Please Blurr.. I love you."

Blurr's struggles weakened, but his sobs continued. Shockwave pulled away to carress his helm with his servo, brushing away his tears with his talon. Blurr's sobs racked his frame, but Shockwave fully supported him in his arms.

Shockwave gazed at him with his one blood red optics, never looking away. Blurr looked at him with his pure blue optics, he wanted to bolt for the door, get away from this nightmare.

"Please.. Stay with me Blurr.."

Blurr let out a choked sob, settling his helm on his broad chest, giving in to the truth, knowing his spark would break if he let go.

Shockwave embraced him, envolping the blue bot in his warmth. Blurr felt safe, & secure in his arms, pushing away that feeling of betryal.

"I love you Blurr."

Blurr pulled away from him, seeing that he had switched back to his Longarm persona, those sad blue optics melting Blurr's spark. He now knew.. He had fallen for the enemy.

But..

"I love you too..", Blurr whispered, his faceplates heating up. He just couldn't let go of him, never.

Longarm smiled, placing a soft kiss on Blurr's lips. Warm tingles spread through out Blurr, he let out a moan as he felt Longarm's servo run over his interfacing panel.

Longarm cupped his groin, rubbing in slow motions, pulling away from the kiss. Blurr moaned out loud, flushing.

Longarm pulled his servo away, kissing him sweetly, changing to his Shockwave persona. Blurr pressed himself against the wall, Shockwave's chest against his. Blurr leaned forward shyly, kissing Shockwave, where a mouth would be, right below his single optic.

Shockwave embraced him once more, changing to his Longarm persona, picking Blurr up bridal style. Blurr flushed completely as Longarm carried him out of the office, and to this evening's meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Blurr tossed and turned in his berth, the evenings meeting was so embarassing, having Longarm carry him into the room. No one was going to let him live that one down. And the fact that Longarm was Shockwave...

He knew he couldn't tell anyone or Longarm would leave forever. Blurr sat up abruptly as the thought crossed his mind, his spark aching in his chest. He couldn't fall into statis, his mind was full of thoughts he couldn't push away.

Standing from his berth, Blurr crossed his room and headed out the door. It was too late for anyone to be awake at this hour, Blurr wasn't really sure why he left his room.

But he knew there was one mech who was awake, Longarm.

He crossed down the hall and paused in front of mech's quarters, he felt like he was intruding but he just felt so lonley right now. He needed his reassurance.

He shyly walked up to the door, but before he could raise his servo to knock, the door slide open. Blurr almost bolted away in a full run, but Longarm caught his arm.

"I couldn't sleep either."

Blurr flushed slightly, embarrassed how the mech knew everything about him and why he was there. Longarm guided him into the room, one simular to Blurr but much bigger.

Longarm took a seat on the berth, watching as Blurr shyly took a seat next to him.

"Are you ok Blurr?"

Blurr nodded, not able to meet his optics. "I just couldn't sleep, thats all.."

Longarm knew him better than that, "Then why did you come down here?"

Blurr flushed even more, embarassed for intruding on Longarm's private quarters, he knew he should've stayed in his room. Blurr stood from the berth, walking toward the door, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have intruded, I-"

Longarm cut him off with a gentle kiss, pulling him into his lap. Longarm pulled away, "Blurr, you didn't intrude, I'm sorry if I sounded rude, I wasn't trying too, I want you here, I love you Blurr.."

Blurr looked into Longarm's optics, finding only love in them. Longarm kissed him once more, gentle and sweet. Blurr wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer, wanting him as close as possible.

Longarm flipped them around, the large mech now kneeling over Blurr. He kissed Blurr's cheeks, his neck, then placing soft kisses along his shoulders. Blurr moaned softly as Longarm gently nibbled on his neck cables.

Longarm cupped Blurr's groin, rubbing in slow motions, moans coming from the blue bot under him. Longarm removed his interfacing panel, revealing a slick port and erect cable. Blurr flushed madly, as Longarm placed a reassuring kiss on his lips, their glossa's meeting in a fiery dance.

Blurr pulled away, crying out as Longarm slide a single digit into his dripping port. Longarm kissed his shoulders and neck as he slide another digit into his port, sissoring him wider.

Blurr quivered under the huge mech, his frame heating up as the pleasure ran through his circits. Longarm slowly slide his digits in and out of the blue bot, then gradually picked up his pace.

Longarm then grasped Blurr's cable with his free servo, pumping it in time with his fingers. Blurr arched off the berth, crying out as each wave of pleasure racked his frame.

Overload felt so close for Blurr, just one more thrust of Longarm's fingers and servo was enough to send Blurr over the edge.

Longarm kissed his neck as the last waves of overload faded, putting Blurr's panel back on. Panting, Blurr wrapped his arms around Longarm.

Longarm then changed to his Shockwave persona, Blurr then realized he loved Shockwave, even if he was also Longarm. He loved them both, and Shockwave loved him.

Blurr stopped worrying about Longarm being Shockwave, about him being a traitor, an enemy, a Decepitcon spy, because none of that mattered anymore, Blurr loved him with all his spark.

Blurr leaned up, wrapping his arms around Shockwaves neck, kissing him right below his single optic. Shockwave held Blurr close, wrapping his arms gently around his tiny frame.

In that passionate moment, neither realized they were being watched.


	3. Chapter 3

Longarm dropped the pile of scrap metal at Blurr feet. They stood in Longarm's quarters, Blurr just woke from statis.

Blurr cringed at the sound of metal scraping against the floor, then look at Longarm, his optic's cloud with anger. Blurr then looked back at the pile on the floor.

"What's that?"

"Its a camera, it was set up to watch us, someone saw us together last night."

Blurr's spark pounded painfully in his chest, someone knew about them, about Shockwave, about Blurr's betrayal. "What are we gonna do? Who was it?"

Longarm shook his head, his servo's trembling in anger. Blurr reached toward him, placing his servo on his, pulling the bigger mech gently towards him.

Longarm changed to his Shockwave persona, gathering Blurr into his arms as they fall onto the berth. Blurr whispered into his broad chest, "What are you gonna do..?"

"Go back to Megatron, to the Decepticons.."

Blurr's spark ached, longing for Shockwave to remain here by his side. Blurr then whisper so low that Shockwave could almost barely make out his words.

"Would you take me with you Shockwave..?"

Shockwave pulled away, looking at Blurr, making sure Blurr was aware of what he was saying.

"But Blurr, you'll be a traitor, the Autobots would come after you and-"

"I want to go with you Shockwave.."

Blurr knew risks, but his loyalty to the Autobots was nothing compared to living the rest of his life with the mech he loved. Shockwave embraced him, Blurr wanted to stay with him, forever.

Blurr nuzzled his helm against the mech's broad chest, then caught in the moment, the blue bot spoke his thoughts aloud. "I want to spark bond with you Shockwave."

Shockwave pulled back once more, thinking there must be something wrong with Blurr, he was blurting out such things so quickly. Blurr felt his faceplates become heated, unable to look at Shockwave, "I um, I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"I'd love to spark bond with you Blurr."

Blurr looked at Shockwave, his spark bursting with joy, and drops of coolant gathered in his optics from joy.

Shockwave trailed his talons down Blurr's slim frame, being gentle as he teased sensitive wires. Blurr flushed even more, moaning softly, almost crying out as a talon ran over his interfacing panel.

Shockwave wasted no time removed Blurr's panel and his own. Blurr's faceplates blazed at the sight of Shockwave's cable. The bigger mech trailed a talon across his forehead, down his cheek, and along his bottom lip, leaning down to whisper in Blurr's audio. "I'll be gentle.."

With that, Shockwave slowly eased into Blurr's port, stopping occasionally so Blurr would ajust. Then he thrust in, his cable buried in Blurr's warm slick port.

Blurr's thighs quivered as he began to roll his hips forward, begging Shockwave to move. Shockwave pulled out then thrusted back in, repeating the motion as he picked up speed.

Blurr cried out with each thrust and wave of pleasure, screaming out Shockwave's name when he hit a sensitive sensor node, his wall contracting around his cable.

Steam rose from their figures as condensation ran down their frame. Blurr cried out his name once more, coming so close to overload. Shockwave slide open his chest panels, clicking open Blurr's as he did so. Their sparks were beating rapidly, engorged in arousal.

Both brought their chests together, their spark dancing gently around each other before becoming one, static crackled & their sparks glowed brightly, filling the room with it's pale blue light.

Overload washed over them violently, Blurr crying out Shockwave name. They both collapsed, laying side by side, their sparks returning to their own spark boxes, their doors clicking shut.

Panting, Blurr pressed himself against Shockwave, who slide his panel back on. Blurr replaced his as well before wrapping his arms around his neck, pressing himself against his broad chest. Shockwave embraced him, caressing his helm.

Blurr leaned up, kissing Shockwave right under his single optic, their sparks beating together now as one.


	4. Chapter 4

Blurr had been running around all day, sending information back and forth between Longarm. Blurr loved running yet this is was just too much. Another thing was sending Blurr off was Cliffjumper, he kept eying him every time he got close to Longarm.

Blurr dodged Cliffjumper in the hall yet the small red bot grabbed onto Blurr's arm firmly, looking him in the optics sternly. "Blurr I need to talk with you."

Blurr gulped, yet followed Cliffjumper into a nearby room, shutting the door behind them. Longarm watched from around the corner, narrowing his eyes in annoyance.

Cliffjumper turned to Blurr, looking at him expectantly as if he expected him to confess every little thing going on in his processor. Blurr kept his optics away from Cliffjumper, keeping them wandering around the room.

Cliffjumper sighed, "Blurr I know whats going on. I know about Longarm.. Or should I say Decepticon spy?"

Blurr flinched, yet staying silent. Cliffjumper narrowed his optics, "I know you are bonded to that deceptiscum and I don't know how could betray the Autobots Blurr... Why?"

Blurr finally met optics with the red bot, "I love him, Cliffjumper. I know he's a Decepticon, I've known for day but my love for him hasn't faded. We've been together for some time now."

Cliffjumper shook his head, "I know, everyone knows, why else would be in his office so long everyday? But now that you know he's a Decepticon, your only excepting him because you don't want to believe it, once you go with him and leave you'll regret it! He's taking advantage of you Blurr."

Infuriated, Blurr raised his voice, his optics blazing, "Why does it matter to you Cliffjumper? I know him and he's not taking advantage of me! He loves me! I know and believe and accept he is a Decepticon and I don't mind because I know he'll never hurt me! Why do you ca-?"

Blurr was cut off by Cliffjumper's lips pressing over his in a forced kiss. Blurr gasped, his optics wide, trying to pull away from the red bot. Cliffjumper pulled away yet holding him close, whispering.

"Because I love you too.."

Longarm barged it, listening in from the door, disturbed by the pause that took place. The expression on Blurr's face and the position in which Cliffjumper held him in informed him of what had happened.

Longarm pulled Cliffjumper way, tossing him across the room, making him skid across the floor, metal screeching against metal. Blurr grabbed Longarm, trying to calm him, "Don't hurt him!"

Longarm looked down at his lover, "Don't hurt him? He kissed you! Your mine Blurr, mine only, he shouldn't touch what isn't his." He pulled Blurr close, kissing him fiercely. Blurr melted into the kiss, overwhelming love and warmth being sent over the bond weakened his joints.

Cliffjumper just watched them with a blank expression, then stood running toward them as he tackled Blurr, pulling him out of Longarm's grasp. Longarm grew furious, pulling statis cuffs from a near by table and cuffing Cliffjumper's arms and legs together, then tossing him into a corner.

Blurr looked up and him disapprovingly, yet Longarm chuckled, "I didn't hurt him." Cliffjumper struggled against his bindings, unable to move anywhere. Just to add to his personal pleasure, Longarm put a metal scrap over his mouth to keep him from shouting.

Blurr opened his mouth to speak yet was pushed against the wall by Longarm with a fierce kiss. Longarm ran his tongue lightly along his bottom lip,whispering, "I think I should him who you really belong too.." Before Blurr could push away, Longarm kissed him once more.

Blurr moaned softly as Longarm's hand ghosted over his panel, blushing fiercely. Cliffjumper was horrified, 'Are they really going to interface in front of me?'

Longarm slid open Blurr's panel, revealing his port and slightly erect cable. Blurr flushed, then moaned loudly as Longarm slid a digit into his port, support his weight with hand under his thigh.

Longarm smirked, sliding another one in, pumping hard and fast, lubricant making his servo slick. Blurr moaned, arched his back against the wall.

Longarm added another digit slowly in his pace then wiggling them, pressing against one of Blurr's sensitive sensor nodes, making his thigh quiver. Blurr moaned louder, "Ah..! Ohh..! Ahh...!"

Cliffjumper grew aroused by the sight before him, Blurr's mouth was open in sweet moans and his lovely faceplates flushed with energon and his beautiful legs spread open revealing the rest of him.

Blurr overloaded over Longarm's servo, lubricant seeping from his port over Longarm's servo. Longarm removed his servo, licking his digits clean, making sure Blurr was watching him.

Blurr panted heavily, then flushed as Longarm removed his own panel, crying out before he could refuse. Longarm rammed right into him, allowing him to adjust before slowly setting a pace.

Blurr felt his velvet walls enclose around Longarm's long, thick cable. Longarm groaned softly, thrusting in and out of satin heat, feeling Blurr's wall constrict sweetly around him.

Longarm quickened his pace, thrusting hard and fast, Blurr moaned arched his back. Longarm whispered to him, "Shout my name.."

Lost in pleasure, Blurr forgot Cliffjumper was there, "Ohh..! L-longarm..! Ah..! Longarm...!"

Longarm chuckled, "Yes Blurr scream who you belong too.."

Blurr moaned louder, lust clouded his optics as he looked at Longarm, "Ahh..! Longarm..! I belong to y-you..! Only you..! Oh..!" Longarm thrust hard, making Blurr overload hard all over his cable, the rush of rich, sweet lubricant splashing over his cable and the sweet walls pressed over him was too much to Longarm, he released inside Blurr, opening his chest panels quickly, along with his own.

They pressed their spark together as they kissed, waves of bliss racing through their circuits. Panting as they pulled away, Longarm replaced his panel then slid on Blurr's, kissing his cheek lovingly.

Picking Blurr up into his arms, bridal style, he turned to Cliffjumper who sat there, overly aroused and unable to to move. He smirked, "He's mine and if you touch him again, I'll rip your spark out." He turned and left, carrying his bondmate with him, who was weary from interfacing.

Cliffjumper looked after them then looked around when the door closed. He was still in cuffs and overly aroused any bot would notice. He groaned inwardly as a security bot entered the door and looked over at him, dumbfounded.


	5. Chapter 5

Longarm pushed Blurr down onto the berth, ravishing his neck cables with hot sweet kisses. Blurr moaned softly, feeling Longarm's servo firmly grasp his groin and tease the latches of his interfacing panel. Longarm trailed his glossa along one of his sensitive neck cables, earning another soft moan from the blue bot.

Longarm used his other servo to cup his bondmate's helm, bringing his neck cables forward, allowing his nibble and suck along their sensitive armoring. Blurr felt his panel starting to heat up from Longarm's lustful teasing and kisses.

The heat of his panel earned Longarm's attention, smirking against the smaller bot's neck, and then leaning upward to whisper into his audio.

"Open for me Blurr…"

Flushing energon, Blurr's panel slid open, revealing his moist port and slightly erect cable. Longarm decided to try something new with his Blurr.

Longarm kissed down his chestplates, then along his abdomen leaving a trail of hot kisses. Blurr jolted in surprise when Longarm kissed the top of his thigh. Longarm spread his legs open, savoring the view of his glistening port before grasping his cable his is servo.

Blurr moaned, feeling Longarm's servo start to pump his cable, squeezing it gently as he went along. Blurr arched his back slightly, as Longarm slide a finger deep inside of him. Thrusting his fingers in and out of the squirming blue bot.

Lubricant coated Longarm servo, he then pulled it back, Blurr whimpered in protest. Longarm smirked, kissing his inner thigh gently, before gently running his glossa along the sweet edges of his port. Blurr trembled softly from his glossa's touch, moaning as he squeezed his cable.

Longarm cupped Blurr's aft with both servo's as he slid his glossa into his sweet dripping port, feel his wall clamp down on his glossa. Blurr arched his back moaning, grasping the berth sheets with both servos. Longarm continued to ravish his port with long teasing licks, and then pulled back.

Blurr whimpered once more, impatiently waiting for Longarm to continue. Longarm leaned back up towards him, kissing his neck softly then slowly thrusted into him, Blurr squirming underneath his touch.

Longarm kissed his helm, thrusting all the way into him, holding him close. Blurr wiggled his hip slightly from Longarm's huge cable deep inside of him, moaning softly. Longarm set a slow a pace, pulling all the way out and ramming all the way back into Blurr's sweet port. Blurr squirmed in pleasure, moving his hip in motion with Longarm's.  
Getting close to overload, Longarm snapped open his chestplates along with his own, thrusting completely into Blurr as his walls clamped down on his cable and both overloaded violently, pushing their sparks together.

Blurr's thighs quivered as he overloaded, kissing Longarm passionately as their sparks returned to their own spark boxes. Longarm pulled out of him, placing his interfacing panel back on along with Blurr's then kissing his helm before lying beside him.  
Blurr kissed him once more before whispering, "I love you."

Longarm smiled, whispering back, "I love you too."

Blurr then let stasis take him over, falling deeply asleep. Longarm waited a few more minutes before lifting himself carefully off the berth and out of Blurr's quarters. Longarm walked down the halls to his office, picking up a data pad with all the paperwork he was supposed to have done the next morning.

Walking down the hall, Longarm went through the paperwork, not being able to sit still in his office without drowsing off. Longarm turned the corner, stopping short, seeing Cliffjumper right in front of him, staring at him for a moment.

Cliffjumper narrowed his optics at him, "What do you plan to do to him? Are you going to probe his mind more information on the deceptions? Or kill him? Or keep him hostage until the Autobots surrender or brain wash him and turn him into a Decepticon?" Cliffjumper rambled on, furious, his arms waving but a voice a dangerous whisper.

Longarm patience with Cliffjumper was running short and Blurr wasn't there to stop him. Cliffjumper crossed his arms, eying him a moment before making a big mistake. "Ultra Magnus will hear about this..." Cliffjumper whispered.

Longarm's eyes went wide and anger filled his optics. Lashing out in fury, Longarm reached forward so fast that Cliffjumper barely had time to react. Grabbing the smaller bot's legs, crushing it will full force, energon splattered along the floor and the walls. Longarm threw him down the hall, Cliffjumper skid across the floor and the hit the far wall.

The noise was enough to wake the whole the Autobot base. Longarm glared at Cliffjumper, his optics turning a dangerous red. He reached down then pulled him close enough to whisper to him.

"I didn't kill you because Blurr doesn't want me to. I love him, and there's nothing you can do about it. He agreed to leave to the Decepticon with me, I gave him a choice. He's mine; don't ever go near him again..."

Longarm released him letting him drop to the floor with a painful clang. He turned and left the small bot leaking energon, walking away he didn't turn to look him again.

Cliffjumper watched him as he left, cursing him as he heard the security bots running down the hall, calling for the medics. Cliffjumper reached out toward a security bot explaining everything that happened and about the deception spy who did this to him. The security bot looked dumbfounded, watching as Cliffjumper as he blacked out from the loss of so much energon. Yet he left him to the medics and ran towards Ultra Magus's private quarters.

Minutes later, Longarm ran into Blurr's quarters, and ever so gently lifting Blurr from the berth, cradling him softly. Even before he had time to race for the door, the alarm went off, ringing throughout the whole autobot base. Longarm cursed under his breath, unlatching the door and running down the hall, turning around to see armed Autobots. Cursing Cliffjumper to the Pit, he turned another corner.

Blurr woke the second the alarm sounded, looking around completely confused. Longarm was carrying him, and he was running fast. "Longarm what's going on?" Blurr asked desperately.

Longarm transformered into his Shockwave persona, stopping for just a moment let Blurr down. Blurr ran by his side with ease, running was his nature.

"Cliffjumper told them everything! Damn that bot..."  
"What? Why would he do that?"

Shockwave narrowed his one optic before speaking, "I may have hurt him a bit..."

Blurr face palmed, and then looked up at Shockwave shaking his head, "What do we do now?"

Shockwave turned around, transforming his arm into a gun before shooting the Autobots behind them, taking some of them down. Now the Autobots started shooting back, most of them missing.

"Well first of all, we got to get outta here." Shockwave picked up the pace a bit, gradually creating a bigger space between him and the Autobot chasing them. More security bots came up to their sides. Blurr ran faster, his faceplates turned down in worry and slightly fear. Shockwave glanced down at him, feeling his negative feelings over the bond. Finally they made out the loading bay, seeing a few battle ships that were ready for flight. Grasping Blurr's firmly, he turned and ran for the ship.

Blurr ran the ramp into the ship alongside Longarm, seating themselves in the control room. Starting it up, they flew right out of the loading bay, making their own exit in the glass panels of the bay. Blurr gazed down at the Autobots as they shot up at them. He watched as the Autobot base faded off into a little dot then gone. He placed his servo against the cool glass, looking longingly into the dark starry space.

Shockwave turned to glance at his bond mate, feeling guilt, fear, and overwhelming sorrow from Blurr over the bond. Shockwave turned the ship onto auto pilot, walking across the control bay to Blurr, who sat by the window. He placed a servo onto his shoulder before he kneeled down next to the smaller blue bot.

"I could take you back, if you want..." Shockwave whispered softly.

Blurr looked up at him with his pure blue optics; with a small sigh he shook his head. Shockwave pulled him into his embrace, cradling him in his arms gently.

Blurr pulled away a bit to look up at his bond mate with loving optics. Shockwave traced his talon across his forehead, down his cheek then across his bottom lip gently. Blurr blushed softly before leaning upwards and kissing Shockwave right below his single ruby red optic. Shockwave hugged him tightly, savoring his moments with his bond mates as they neared the Decepticon base.


	6. Chapter 6

Shockwave walked down the ramp after he parked the ship in the loading bay of the Decepticon base. Blurr followed after him, gazing around the bigger base. Shockwave unlocked the door that lead out of the loading bay and into an eerie hall .Blurr stayed close to him, feeling a little fear building inside of him. Shockwave pulled him close to his side, feeling his fear through the bond, squeezing his shoulder gently. Blurr leaned against him into his warmth.

"I have to talk to Megatron about letting you stay here and becoming a Decepticon."  
Blurr nodded, nervously standing beside him as he unlocked another door around the next corner yet this one was more elegant and bigger. The door slid open to a dimly lit room where a large throne sat. Megatron sat all on his throne, looking down upon Blurr. Lugnut stood silently as his right hand man, and Blurr spied the Blitzwing brother's off in all of the corners of the room.

Shockwave took a small bow to his lord, Blurr following in his suit. Speaking respectfully, Shockwave explained his sudden appearance when he was supposed to still be in the Autobot base.

"My Lord, my place as the  
Autobot Longarm was discovered some time ago and Ive been expelled from the base. I've failed you my Lord, I'm sorry."

Shockwave bowed once more while Blurr watched fearfully. Megatron rose from his thrown speaking lightly without trouble.

"You haven't failed me Shockwave, you are my most loyal soldier, now rise and tell me of this bot. Is he a hostage?"

Megatron gestured to Blurr, examining him with his dark red optics. Shockwave rose on command, relieved, turning to Blurr, placing a servo on his shoulder lightly.

"No my Lord, this is Blurr and he wishes to join the Decepticons, he knew of my Decepticon origin and never revealed my secret."

Megatron milled over this for a moment then nodded his head, smiling approvingly at Blurr.

"Yes, Shockwave, he may join but he cannot be a Decepticon until we change that insignia of his. I need to speak with you privately, Shockwave. Random please take Blurr outside."

Blurr watched Shockwave until he gave a small shrug, then was escorted out by the Blitzwing brother called Random. Shockwave turned to Megatron when Blurr was gone.

"Yes my Lord?"

Megatron stepped down the step that led up to the throne, standing standing face to face with Shockwave, then turning himself to the large window to his right, showing only tiny stars and darkness. Then he spoke, his voice grim.

"We still don't have much of the information that the Autobots have and I want to assign you a mission even though you've come back so soon."

Shockwave nodded, a little disappointed, having wanted to spend a long night with Blurr.

"Yes my Lord, I'll leave once I get some energon."

Turning to leave, before Shockwave to reach out for the button that slid the door open, Megatron spoke.

"You two are bonded yes?"

Shockwave nodded, kind of embarrassed that his leader noticed. Megatron showed a hint of a smile and then nodded back.

"Yes, my Lord."

"You have good taste, Shockwave."

Shockwave was embarrassed now, stumbling out of the door and into the hallway. Blurr looked up at him when he came out of the room. Shockwave stared at Blurr and Random for a moment before asking.

"What are you two doing?"

"Playing a game Random taught me."

Blurr said before turning back to the hand game they were playing, which was rock, paper, scissors. Blurr and Random sat on the floor of the hallway, while Blurr won every single round they played.

"You vant to play, Shockwave?"

Random asked, after being continually beaten by Blurr. Shockwave shook his head, reached out towards Blurr and helping him to his feet. Random stood up on his own.

"I'll be taking Blurr for now."

Walking down the hallway, while Blurr walked beside him as Random waved goodbye to them, then shouting loudly.

"Don't break the berth!"

Shockwave narrowed his optic in annoyance, walking a bit faster. Blurr struggled to keep up with him, looking behind him to see one of Random's brothers's hauling him back into the throne room.

Arriving at Shockwave's quarters, he pressed the button letting the door slide open. Blurr stepped in first when Shockwave stepped aside to let him in first. Gazing around the room, it was pretty simple yet elegant at the same time. The walls were wide and silver, the berth was huge and soft looking along a stainless steel floor gleaming below his feet, with a large rounded window at the side facing toward empty space, the stars gleaming. A shiny, metal desk shined in the corner near the window with data pad scattered over it.  
Blurr took a seat on the berth; it was as soft as it looked. Shockwave locked the door behind him, taking a seat beside his bondmate.

"Blurr I have something to tell you."

Blurr looked up at him, tilting his helm a bit, wondering what was going on. He had been feeling sadness coming from over the bond since he had that talk with Megatron. He looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue, curious.

"Well, Megatron have me a mission to go back to the Autobot base to get the last of the information we need and-"

"No! It's too dangerous, they're in high guard right now and wh-"

"Blurr you know I have to go, even though it may be awhile! Please Blurr try to understand, it's my job!"

Blurr gazed at him for awhile before nodding, looking down at his servos.

"When are you leaving?"

"Soon.."

Blurr was about to offer they get some energon together before Shockwave depart. Yet before he could even open his mouth, Shockwave pounced on top of him, burying his face into the crook of Blurr's neck breathing in his sweet scent.

Blurr moaned softly, Shockwave started teasing the wires under his armor. Blurr's armor started to heat up as Shockwave continued his sweet teasing. Feeling Blurr's heat against him, Shockwave moved his servo to his interfacing panel, teasing the latches of the panel. Blurr bucked his hips forward, his arousal growing with every second Shockwave kept his servos on him.

"Do you want it Blurr?"

Shockwave whispered into his audio, pulling the blue bot closer to him.

"Yes…"

Blurr murmured, hoping Shockwave would continue.

"What do you want Blurr.. Tell me…"

Blurr flushed deeply, his arousal growing stronger. Shockwave loved how Blurr squirmed in impatient arousal beneath him.

"I want you, Shockwave…"

Shockwave shivered pleasurably, loving the aroused whisper his bondmate gave him. He opened his panel with a soft click, stroking his port with his talon gently, lubricant leaking rapidly from the small silver opening. Shockwave pushed his talon slowly into his bondmate, feeling his walls contract around him from the penetration. Blurr moaned, arch slightly and bucking his hips trying to motion Shockwave deeper. Shockwave removed his talons, his arousal growing too much for him to hold back any longer.

Standing from the berth, Shockwave removed his own panel, revealing his erect cable. Blurr blushed from his bondmate huge girth. Blurr brought himself to edge of the bed, his legs hanging over, and then laying onto his back. He rose up his legs up opening them invitingly towards Shockwave. Shockwave's cable throbbed as he grew more aroused by his bondmate's bold action.

Thrusting forward slowly, he grasped Blurr's thighs as he pushed all the way into him. There was no pain when they interfaced now, allowing Blurr to instantly feel pleasure when Shockwave thrust into him. Shockwave pulled all the way out, thrusting in again, gripping his thighs tightly, his cable enclosed in silky heat. Blurr moaned, moving his hips in time with Shockwave's.

Shockwave placed his servos on Blurr's knees, moving them apart as he spread his leg even further mid thrust allowing him to go deeper. Hitting a bundle of sensor nodes, Blurr arched off the berth, moaning loudly. Shockwave quickened his pace, placing one servo under one of his thighs and grasped his cable with his other servo pumping it quickly. Pleasure raced throughout Blurr's processor, arching his back as he moaned loudly. Coming close to overload, Blurr unlatched him chestplates, revealing his spark to Shockwave.  
Shockwave followed his suit, letting go of his cable and opening his opening his chest plates. Blurr kissed Shockwave under his one optic, who pressed their sparks together. Overloading together, their sparks glowed brightly, electricity crackling throughout the room. Renewing their bond with love and warmth, neither noticed a brighter flash before their spark returned to their chambers.

Laying beside the blue bot, Shockwave pulled Blurr into his warm embrace. Blurr trembled from the last waves of pleasure, pressing himself into his chest.

"I love you Blurr."

"I love you too, Shockwave.."

Blurr sighed in contentment, then looked up as Shockwave groaned. Shockwave checked his internal clock, he was have supposed to leave minutes ago to make it at the base on time when security was the lowest. Shockwave placed Blurr on the berth, who sat up looking up at him with sad pure blue optics. Shockwave gazed at him for a moment before kneeling down on one knee in front of Blurr, placing both of Blurr's servo's between his own.

"I have to go…"

"Please don't go, Shockwave.."

Blurr whispered back at him, saddened by having to leave so soon after interfacing. Shockwave gazed at the beauty of his bondmate before speaking.

"I'm with you, body and spark, cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right and though I can't be with you tonight just know that my spark is by your side."

Blurr blushed from his sweet words, smiling before kissing his bondmate's forehead softly, baring him farewell.

"Stay safe…"

Shockwave stood, nodding in reply, walking to the door and gazed at him for another moment before setting through and letting the door slide shut behind him. Blurr stayed sitting in that position for a moment, then laid onto his side, the berth feeling not as soft and warm as before.

Blurr crawl into the middle of the berth, laying his helm onto the many soft pillows and burying himself under the cozy blankets. He closed his optics, taking in the scent of the room and blankets, which smelled of Shockwave, sweet and bitter with oil and wax laced in.  
Blurr fell into statis, the scents of his bondmate following him into his dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

Shockwave inched his way along the base, slipping into the shadows when a security bot came by, armed heavily. Switching into his Longarm person, he slipped into the control room, scanning the bare room quickly before shooting the cameras placed around the room, having memorized where each camera was set. His shots were quiet and accurate, a small smirk settled over his features.

He noticed the room was oddly bare and unsupervised, an uneasy feeling sinking into his fuel tanks, walking into the middle of the room quietly then approaching the control panel and pressing a few button before taking a memory chip and inserting it into control panel, watching the huge screen as the information was downloaded into the chip. Hearing a creak behind him, he turned quickly with his fist aimed.

He hit the security bot in the chest, sending him flying backwards into the wall. Longarm glanced around the room, seeing he was suddenly surrounded by many other security bots that were heavily armed. Longarm narrowed his optics when he saw who was leading the ambush, his voice a dangerous growl.

"Cliffjumper."

Cliffjumper wasted no words on him, ordering the security bots to attack.

"Attack!"

Longarm transformed into his Shockwave persona, narrowing his red optic before launching his attack on the wave of incoming security bots. He shot many right in the spark and crushed their helms in his iron servos, energon pooling at his peds. Cliffjumper watched, seeing that Shockwave was getting the upper hand. He took a plasma ray from a nearby security bot and ran forward, dodging as many of Shockwave's blows as he could. He was suddenly grabbed by his neck, his airways being crushed by Shockwave's massive strength, pushing the plasma ray against his chest plates quickly and pulling the trigger.

Shockwave threw Cliffjumper as the pain lashed up his chestplates, groaning in pain. Energon spurted out of the huge gash that was so dangerously close to his spark. Another security bot came up behind him, shooting him in the shoulder while he was trying to recover from his main wound, hissing in pain as he turned around and grabbed the security bot. He crushed his airways completely shut and dropped him to the ground to let him die slowly.

Turning back to the security bots that were shooting his way, Shockwave noticed their numbers were increasing. Cliffjumper kept calling more and more into the control room, and Shockwave couldn't take them all down. Turning to see a window that lead out into space he pointed his gun towards the wave of bots then quickly turned to shoot it at the window. Tiny shard scattered into the emptiness of space, floating freely among the stars. Cliffjumper watched in disbelief as Shockwave jumped out and scaled the side of the base.

-

Blurr clutched his chestplates in pain, his joints weakening at the lashing at his spark, causing him to collapse. Random caught him quickly, "Blurr? Vhats wrong?" The two bots had been on their way to grab energon cubes until Blurr had collapsed. Blurr cried out in pain, feeling as if someone was stabbing him in his spark over and over. The pain was Shockwave's pain, the pain of his wounds and how bad they were. "R-random..! Sho-shockwave..!" Blurr gasped out, desperate to inform the mech about Shockwave's trouble at the autobot base.

Random picked up Blurr into his arms and rushed towards the medic bay, not knowing what else to do. He set Blurr onto one of the medic berths, calling out for Hook. Hot coolant ran down his faceplates, the pain burning into his spark, grinding his dental in an attempt to bare with it yet cried out from time to time. Hook came forward taking one look at Blurr before reaching for a syringe full of a purple liquid. Blurr arched his back in such pain that Random rushed forward and took his servo in both of his. Hook quickly injected the substance into his arm, slowly subduing him.

Blurr stopped his cries of pain, his body growing still yet stiff and lightly trembling. Blurr felt his optics begin to offline as a cold, numb sensation began to flow over him. He no longer felt the pain but it was painful enough to still feel his bondmate's distress and anger, and not being able to do anything about it.

A single thought rang through his mind before complete darkness took him and he knew no more.

'Shockwave...'

-

Shockwave scaled his way along the side of base, looking behind him to see the security bots and Cliffjumper were doing the same. He felt a few plasma shots sting into his legs, ignoring the pain and moving forward. He eyed his ship just a few ways away from the base where he left it; looking behind him he saw he was a good distance away. Standing his peds quickly he pushed himself off the side of the base, and floated into the mid air of space, moving slowly towards his ship.

Grasping the handle of the door, he threw it open and fatigue crashed down over him hard, energon still gushing from his previous wounds. Slamming the door shut, he quickly engaged the ship into autopilot and set its destination for the Decepticon base, leaning against the door panting. He caught a glimpse of Cliffjumper looking up at his ship with such a look his optics, Shockwave wanted to tear them from his helm.

The ship lurched forward into a dangerous speed, Shockwave sliding down the door and seating himself on the floor, holding his bleeding wounds. He looked up to see the stars rushing by in a blur. He smirked inwardly, emergency statis claiming him.

-

Shockwave slowly onlined his blinking at the bright light above him, he smelled sterile linens and medication, the familiar scents of a medic bay. He sat up on his forearms for a moment before trying to sit up completely, lashing pain going up his spine. Blurr rushed to his side, easing him down onto the berth.

"You shouldn't get up; your wounds will open again!"

Blurr stammered, trying to be firm and serious yet small coolant tears formed at the corners of his optics. Shockwave gazed at him, lost in his optics and taking in his every word. His voice rang in his audios for a lingering moment before he reach out and stroked Blurr's faceplates, his gaze never wavering from his.

"I missed you..."

Blurr smiled, blushing softly, placing his servo over his.

"I missed you too... I'm glad you're ok..."

Blurr whispered, his faceplates flushing even more as Shockwave pulled him down and kissed him. Well, Blurr kissed him below his optic while Shockwave closed his one optic, savoring the moment of being so close to his bondmate.

Blurr pulled away, wanting to just crawl into the berth with him and fall into statis beside him. Shockwave then looked at Blurr, curiosity setting into his optic.

"How did I get here?"

Shockwave asked, looking into his optics.

"Well... I was subdued for awhile but I woke they were rushing you into the medic bay and you were really bloody and battered up, I helped with as much as I could. Random told me they found your ship in the loading bay and Megatron went to greet you and ask you for the information when he found you unconscious in a pool of your own energon..."

Blurr was close to sobbing as he recalled his bondmate laying on the berth bleeding and him being helpless to ease his pain again. Shockwave reached out, stroking his cheek trying to comfort him. Megatron went to check on him? That must have been a disappointment for his Liege to see him like that.

"I'm fine Blurr, don't cry..."

Blurr had small coolant tears dripping down his soft cheeks, placing his servo over Shockwave's, a soft smile setting of his features. He was happy Shockwave was ok; Blurr swore he would protect him next time, even if it killed him.

-

Blurr continued to go into the medic bay to stay with Shockwave while his wounds slowly healed. Hook would allow him to stay the night at times yet not all the time. Blurr was thankful but yearned for his bondmate's warmth each and every night.

Once Shockwave was able to leave, Blurr helped him up from the medic berth and onto his own two peds. Shockwave stretched, having not been able to stand for the past 3 earth weeks. Shockwave caressed his helm for a moment before thanking Hook, who shooed him out, and guiding Blurr to the door.

"I missed you..."

Blurr whispered, leaning into him. Shockwave smiled inwardly, placing an arm around the blue bot.

They made their down the dimly lit halls of the base and to Shockwave's private quarters. Blurr entered in the code and the door slid open swiftly, walking through and glancing around for a moment. Shockwave followed and admired the glow off his bondmate's metal, shutting the door behind him before grasping Blurr from behind and changing into his Longarm persona.

Blurr's faceplates warmed by his touch, feeling Longarm's lips meet his neck cables in a tender kiss, gently nipping at the luscious metal. Blurr heated up, leaning into his warmth and passion, looking over his shoulder to find smoldering optics full of lust.

Longarm trailed his hand down his side, feeling his curves and rubbing his thighs in slow smooth circles. Blurr flinched, feeling his servo move upward and eager to feel his touch. Blurr relaxed and trembled in pleasure as Longarm cupped his groin in his servo and caressed his panel. Longarm kisses the crook of his neck, his glossa trailing along his neck them up to his audio, parting his lips to whisper.

Both mech's stopped as Longarm's link comm. rang into the silence.

"Shockwave, report to the throne room. I wish to speak to you and Blurr."

"Yes my Lord."

Longarm said, signing off his link comm. Releasing Blurr, turned the blue bot around. He lifted his chin gently with his servo, kissed Blurr ever so softly.

Blurr's faceplates flushed lightly, kissing his bondmate back. Longarm pulled him closer, arms wrapping around his waist. He opened his mouth along with Blurr's, slipping in his glossa, massaging Blurr's with his own.

Blurr moaned softly into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Longarm's neck. Longarm pulled away from the kiss with a small smirk set on his lips, whispering as he pressed his forehead to Blurr's.

"A little eager are we?"

Blurr blushed heavily, watching Longarm switch back to his Shockwave persona. Shockwave gazed at him for just another moment before sliding the door open and gesturing Blurr to go first.

Blurr walked through, walking alongside Shockwave as they made their way to the Throne Room.

Upon their entering, Megatron sat tall in his throne, looking down at them. Shockwave fell to one knee, bowing in respect, glancing to his side to see that Blurr followed in his suit.

Megatron stood, walking down from the elevated floor his throne sat on. He got right to the point.

"Blurr, you're ready to become a Decepticon."

Blurr looked up in surprise, then gazed his optics down. Shockwave stood, nodding to his superior.

"I shall ready him for the ceremony."

Blurr stood as well, looking up at Shockwave. Ceremony? Shockwave placed a servo on Blurr's shoulder, guiding him to a room to the right. The door slide open, revealing a pretty large room with many silver canisters and a broad assortment of nozzles.

"We're going to fix your paint, stand over there."

Shockwave said, gesturing to a silver panel on the floor splatter by previous paintings. Blurr made his way to the silver panel, his peds clicking against it as he walked in the middle of it. Shockwave connected a few tubes to certain canisters and attached a nozzle to the other end of it, dragging it over to Blurr, watching him for a moment.

"You'll be ok, don't worry."

Shockwave whispered, momentarily giving him a quick embrace.

"Hold out your arms, close your optics and stand perfectly still, ok?"

Shockwave held up the nozzle, pulling the trigger of the paint nozzle after Blurr stood as commanded. Blurr shivered the cool mist of paint setting over his metal. The soft hiss of the nozzle was the only sound in the room.

After a few more minutes, Shockwave back away, setting down the nozzle and circling Blurr a few times.

"Ok Blurr you're done."

Shockwave murmured, admiring the sight in front of him. Blurr opened his optics, looking down at himself. A dark blue, almost black, covered his body. Blurr looked at his servo then down at his chest, his autobot symbol nothing but a dark blue area. He places his servo over it momentarily, a slight guilty feeling gripping his spark.

Shockwave gazed at him, trying to look into his optics yet Blurr didn't meet contact with his optics. Shockwave kept his gaze on Blurr, feeling his sorrow through their bond. He reached out with his talon, guiding towards his forehead, down his cheek and then softly along his lips. Warmth and love flowed into their bond, overthrowing the sadness and guilt left in Blurr's spark. Shockwave smiled inwardly, taking Blurr's fore arm and guiding him to the door.

He released him when the door slide back and walked back into the large throne room. Blurr walked behind him, smiling, Shockwave's touch lingering on his faceplates. He bumped into Shockwave, his faceplates meeting his elbow painfully. He fell back and rubbed his cheek, looking up at Shockwave.

"What's wrong?"

Blurr whispered, and then when he failed to reply he glanced around the mech. Shockwave held in his breath, holding in a chuckle, looking down at Blurr. Blurr's face blushed slightly at the scene in front of them.

Megatron straddle Starscream in his lap, ravishing the seeker's neck and shoulders while sitting on the throne. He turned the seeker to face him, one knee on each side of Megatron, kissing the seeker on his dainty lips, teasing his wings with his skilled servos. He reached up and pinched the tips and then slid his servo down and cupped the bottom of the wings, sucking and nibbling on Starscream's neck, bringing their hips closer together.

Shockwave chuckled and cleared his throat; he's walked in on them many times. Blurr had never walked in on anyone, his faceplates burning with energon. Starscream jumped off of Megatron's lap when hearing Shockwave cough, not meeting their optics. Megatron seemed oddly amused, standing at the sight of Blurr's return.

"Starscream go get the insignia."

Megatron commanded his voice gruff and stern. Starscream nodded disappearing for a moment.

Blurr hesitated, playing with his servos behind his back like a sparkling, flustered from walking in on Megatron and Starscream's moment.

"Blurr come forward."

Megatron said, coming down the small throne steps. Blurr nodded, walking forward. Megatron stood in front of him, his stare lingering on his for a moment. Megatron circled him a few times, nodding with a small smirk.

"Those colors truly suit you."

Blurr nodded his thanks silently, watching curiously as Starscream came forward with a red hot bar and a small chip. Shockwave then came forward, taking the chip from Starscream and standing behind Blurr, placing a reassuring servo on his shoulder.

"The chip with change your optic color and give you a few new upgrades."

Blurr nodded, flinching as Shockwave flipped open a latch on the bottom side of his helm and pushed the chip in. His sight blurred for a moment before becoming clear. Megatron smiled approvingly and then took the red hot bar from Starscream, which had a white hot Decepticon symbol at the end. Blurr stiffened then bowed down to one knee as Megatron gestured he do so.

"Blurr, do you accept the ways of the Decepticons?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Do you vow to protect your comrades and follow my orders?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Do you vow to kill any Autobot that gets in the Decepticon's way?"

Blurr didn't hesitate, feeling a surge of power from the upgrades flowing through his circuits.

"Yes my Liege."

Megatron nodded, pleased with his answer, pressing the white hot engraver against Blurr's chestplates. Blurr stiffened, the pain hitting him hard and agonizing painful. Shockwave sent as much comfort as he could over the bond, attempting to dull the pain in anyway. Blurr knew Shockwave could feel it too but it wasn't enough to faze the older mech. Blurr shut his optics and grinded his teeth, bearing through it as much he could.

After a few moments, Megatron removed the engraver, handing it back to Starscream. Blurr lifted himself onto both ped, onlining his ruby red optics and standing tall with his black blue paint and purple Deception symbol resting on his chestplates. Shockwave smiled inwardly, feeling such pride in his bondmate.

Megatron nodded, turning away and looking out the large window into the vast darkness of space, speaking gruffly.

"I'd like to assign your first mission, Blurr, though it's so soon, it needs to be done quickly."

Blurr nodded, standing straight and tall, ready for his orders.

"Your first mission is to go and destroy the Main Autobot base, targeting the pain pillars should make it collapse and the Autobot's resources should be lessened that way and we should be able to spring an attack soon after."

Megatron turned back around to look at him.

"Do you accept your first mission Blurr?"

Blurr kept his features calm but the dread and panic in his spark was obvious in his optics, yet nodded his head.

"Yes, my Lord, I accept."

"Good, take off tomorrow at the latest and take a few other bots with you. Your dismissed."

Blurr nodded, turning on his heel to walk out the door, alongside Shockwave. Once outside, Shockwave stopped him with a gentle tug on his forearm.

"Are you ok?"

Blurr shook his head, leaning into the older mech, feeling his arms wrap around him and squeeze him tightly. Blurr wondered… Could he do it?


	8. Chapter 8

Blurr made his way back to their quarters, walking beside Shockwave. Upon entering their quarters, Shockwave locked the door behind them and took Blurr by the arm, changing into his Longarm persona. Blurr's spark thumped against his chestplates as Longarm took him into his arms, holding him closely against his body. Longarm leaned Blurr's helm up by his chin, pressing his lips against Blurr's. He had longed to feel Blurr's lips against his own instead of Blurr kissing him in his Shockwave persona. Blurr reached up and wrapped his arms around Longarm's neck. Longarm pushed his glossa past the younger bot's lips, swirling his glossa around the hot cavern of his mouth, savoring his unique taste. Blurr moaned softly, pressing his body closer to Longarm. Longarm lifted Blurr by his hips, his peds no longer touching the ground. Blurr wrapped his legs around Longarm's waist, easily clinging onto him, keeping his arms around Longarm's neck, tilting his helm to deepen the kiss.

Longarm walked his way over to the berth, his lips not leaving Blurr's, and sat on the side of the berth, keeping Blurr straddled in his lap. Longarm pulled away from Blurr's lips once he was seated, bringing Blurr closer by pressing a servo the small of his back, his lips meeting the junction between his shoulder plating and neck cables, kissing the sensitive metal gently. Blurr moaned softly, moving his servos down along Longarm's sides, his fingers dipping into the seams of his armor, brushing against the wires that hid there. Longarm shuddered at the pleasure running down his sides, sending tingles through his circuits. Blurr dug his fingers a bit deeper into the seams, earning a drawn out groan from Longarm, who drew away from Blurr's neck. Longarm devoured Blurr's lips with his own, his glossa slipping easily between Blurr's lips.

Blurr drew his hips down slightly as he wrapped his arms around Longarm's neck, their panels rubbing against each other. Longarm groaned lowly in lust, gripping Blurr's hips tightly, pushing them down and grinding their panels against each other once again. Blurr moaned, pulling away from the kiss, pleasurable tingles running down his back and to his lower regions. Blurr met Longarm's gaze, blue optics against new ruby red.

"Can you... Change back?"

Blurr whispered, hesitant in asking the question but he liked Longarm's true form much better, it made him feel closer to him in a way. Longarm paused for a moment before switching to his Shockwave persona, his lone red optic gazing down at Blurr.

"Does it bother you?"

Shockwave asked, grazing his talons down Blurr's thighs softly. Blurr shivered at the tickling sensation, shaking his head.

"No.. I just like the real you…"

Blurr whispered, keeping his gaze on Shockwave. Shockwave felt his spark flutter; the fact that Blurr loved his Decepticon side more made him desire Blurr even more. Blurr saw Shockwave's gaze change, the expression obvious in his optic. Blurr leaned forward, his lips meeting with the empty area beneath Shockwave's optics, a warm feeling filling his spark. Shockwave closed his optic; savoring the sensation of Blurr's lips on his faceplate before moving away.

Shockwave moved his talon back across Blurr's thighs, watching him shudder before moving them closer to his panel, teasing the sides of his hips. Blurr moaned, feeling his talon inch closer to his panel, pushing his hips down again to grind their panels together again. Shockwave groaned, sensing Blurr's impatience since they hadn't touched since before Shockwave left for his mission weeks ago. Shockwave traced circles on Blurr's panel, his cable pushing against his own panel painfully when he heard the click of Blurr's panel opening.

"Shockwave… Please.."

Blurr murmured, his erect cable and moist port revealed to Shockwave. Shockwave opened his own panel, bringing Blurr closer to him by grabbing his hips. Shockwave lifted Blurr upwards, his servos holding his hips tightly, allowing Blurr to lower himself onto his cable. Blurr moaned, Shockwave's cable filling his port and stretching him to his limits. Shockwave kept his grip on his hips, thrusting upwards as Blurr thrust himself downwards. Blurr moaned at every thrust, continuing his movements until Shockwave grabbed him and laid back onto the berth. Shockwave laid on his back, with Blurr sitting on top of him, his cable still enveloped in his silken heat.

Blurr had a knee on either side on Shockwave's body, his hand placed on the larger mech's lower abdomen for support. Shockwave thrusted upwards a bit, silently urging Blurr to continue. Blurr moaned, lifting himself up and down onto Shockwave's cable, only able to do shallow but quick thrusts. Shockwave gazed at Blurr, watching his cable slip in and out of Blurr's port, growling lowly at the erotic scene in front of him. Blurr spread his legs a bit more, driving Shockwave deeper into his port, causing sensitive sensor nodes to be brushed against, pleasure spiking through Blurr's circuits. Before the pleasure could build anymore, Shockwave grabbed Blurr and flipped them over.

Shockwave kneeled over Blurr, gripped his thighs and he thrust into Blurr. Blurr wrapped his legs around his waist, arching his back off the berth. Shockwave placed his servos on the berth on either side of Blurr's helm to steady himself, his thrusts quickening. Feeling his overload coming quickly, Blurr opened his chestplates to Shockwave, his blue pulsing spark beating rapidly in his chest cavity. Shockwave gazed at Blurr's spark, before opening his own chestplates, lowering himself closer to Blurr.

They're sparks seemed to reach for each other as they grew closer, wisps of blue spark energy growing between them. Blurr wrapped his arms around Shockwave's neck, bringing their sparks together, crackling sounds of electricity filling the air. Shockwave continued his thrusts as their sparks began to join together. Blurr arched off the berth a bit, pleasure flowing through every wire in his body. Shockwave gripped the sheets of the berth tightly, a pale blue light igniting the room.

For a moment, neither of them were their own, Shockwave wasn't Shockwave, and Blurr wasn't Blurr. Just for a blissful moment, they were one, everything that was Blurr was Shockwave and everything that was Shockwave was Blurr. Two spark joined together as one, in a connection of devotion, trust, and love.

Overload crashed over them both, causing Shockwave to groan and Blurr to cry out. Shockwave panted as his spark returned to him, his chestplates closing. Blurr's chestplates closed as well, his internal fans whirring wildly to cool him down. Shockwave rolled over onto the berth, pulling Blurr into the safe warm haven of his arms. Blurr rested his head against Shockwave's chestplates, his optics beginning to offline as he began to fall into stasis.

"I love you." Shockwave murmured.

Blurr smiled, whispering, "I love you too."

* * *

Blurr slowly onlined his optics, the room dimly lit by the lights hanging on the wall of the room. Blurr felt his body begin to return from stasis, his joints slightly stiff from the rough night. A heavy warm arm was settled over Blurr's body, still holding him close. Shockwave had been awake for a while before Blurr had onlined, looking down at his bondmate's tired expression. Blurr gave a sleepy smile, leaning up and placing a gentle kiss below his optic. Shockwave stroked Blurr's back lovingly, his talons grazing over his soft metal. Blurr shivered at the sensation, flinching at the message that so suddenly entered over his comm. link.

_"Blurr, we're almost ready to depart."_

Icy's voice echoed in his audios for a moment before replying, "Ok, we'll be there soon."

_"We'll be in ze loading bay."_

Blurr sighed, looking up at Shockwave who had already gotten up from the berth and was heading towards the washing racks in the next room. Blurr untangled himself from the sheets before getting up and following him inside. Shockwave took Blurr by the arm and pulled him into the washing rack, the water pouring over them. Blurr smiled, leaning up and kissing the larger mech under his optic. Shockwave chuckled, taking a bottle of cleanser and poured some into a soft sponge, lathering up the bubbles and running the soapy sponge over Blurr's dark metal. Blurr's engine hummed, enjoying the relaxing tingles that went through him as Shockwave continued to massage the sponge against his metal.

Shockwave caressed every part of him, gently washing him and holding him as close as he could as he did so. Blurr felt his faceplates warm up a bit, a warm tingling flowing into his spark. Shockwave gazed into Blurr's ruby optics, leaning down and beckoning Blurr to kiss him, closing his optic as Blurr's lips met his faceplates under his optic. Shockwave dropped the sponge, wrapping his arms around Blurr, the warm water raining over them.

* * *

A while later, Blurr and Shockwave finally made their way down to the loading bay, greeted by the Blitzwing brothers. Random ran forward and hugging Blurr tightly.

"Blurr! Are zou ready to-"

Random released Blurr quickly, seeing the evil look that Shockwave was giving him. Shockwave turned his gaze away and sighed, walking over to the ship sitting in the middle of the loading bay, passing by Hothead and Icy. Blurr watched him go, looking over at Random with a smile.

"It's ok, don't mind him."

Blurr said, trying to comfort the obviously shaken mech. Random nodded, following alongside his brothers onto the ship. Blurr took in a deep breath before following them inside as well. The door shut behind him slowly, locking in place. Blurr stepped into the control room, seeing Shockwave had taken the main controls. Blurr walked over and took the seat beside him, seeing all sorts of buttons he was somewhat familiar with. Shockwave glanced over at Blurr for a moment, taking in the picture of his bondmate beside him, getting ready to head off into battle. It warmed his spark; he let his gaze linger before pressing a few buttons. The ship's engine roared to life, its turbos lighting up, lifting the ships off the loading bay floor.

The doors of the loading bay opened, the ship lurched forward, taking off into the darkness of space. Blurr leaned his helm back onto the seat, giving a sigh that caught Shockwave's attention. Shockwave looked away from the controls to watch Blurr close his optics, anxiety beginning to enter the bond. Shockwave moved one servo away from the controls, placing a servo onto Blurr's forearm. Blurr opened his optics, turning to look into Shockwave's optics, a smile gracing his lips. Shockwave gave his arm a gentle squeeze, before turning back to the controls, sending the ship in a faster speed. Blurr watched the stars pass by them in a blur of light, his processor wandering away from reality.

After a while, the Autobot base began to come into view, causing Shockwave to speed the ship up a bit, turning to Blurr and the Blitzwing brothers.

"The mission assigned to us by Megatron is to destroy the Main Autobot Base. We will do so by placing a bomb in the middle of it, the explosion will cause the rest of the Base to detonate. Random, you and Icy will keep the security bots at bay, kill anyone that gets in your way. Hothead, I need you to stay and manage the ship, engage the ship's missile launchers and guns. Blurr and I will be setting the bomb. You know what you need to do, don't screw up."

Shockwave ordered, his voice holding a menacing tone. The Blitzwing brothers said nothing and only nodded. Hothead took the seat at the main controls, readying the missiles and firearms. Icy and Random stood by the door, watching the Autobot Base coming closer into view. Blurr felt his spark racing, turning to meet Shockwave's burning gaze. Shockwave gazed into Blurr's optics, it sent shivers down Blurr's back.

_"You're gonna be ok."_ Shockwave's voice traveled over their private comm. link. _"I'll be there with you the whole way."_ Blurr nodded, _"Ok."_

Shockwave felt Blurr's anxiety faded away a bit; tearing his optic away from his gaze, and turning towards the weaponry compartment in the back of the control room, taking the bomb they needed. Blurr looked up to Shockwave when he held the bomb out to him. The bomb itself was thin and light, and very small with a button in the middle, it's coating silver and purple. Shockwave took a plasma gun and held it out to Blurr, watching him taking from his servo. Blurr sighed, he needed to do this if he wanted to stay by Shockwave's side in the Decepticons.

"Get veady you guys!"

Hothead shouted, coming close to the Autobot Base. Blurr turned back to Shockwave, going up on the tips of his peds as he reached up and gripped Shockwave's shoulders plates, pulling him down. Blurr pressed his lips against the empty area beneath his optic, the kiss quick and sweet. Blurr released Shockwave, turning towards the door with a plasma gun in one hand and the bomb in the other. Shockwave stood there a little dazed and stunned, immediately regaining his composure, he ignored the stares from Icy and Random.

Hothead ignored the moment between the two mechs, aiming a missile at the side of the Autobot Base, the missile exploding and creating an entry way.

"Go! Now!"

Icy unlocked the door, jumping into the emptiness of space and entered the Autobot Base. Hothead flew closer, allowing Random, Blurr, and Shockwave to get in there easier. Hothead then shut the door of the ship, taking off and circling the Base. Shockwave took action fast, the security alarms ringing through the halls of the Base. Blurr felt his spark stop for a moment, seeing security bots coming down the halls towards them. Random and Icy ran forward, taking the first wave of security bots.

"Come on! Let's go!"

Shockwave shouted, beckoning Blurr to follow him down another hall, meeting a few security bots on the way. Shockwave took them out easily with his plasma cannon and fists. Blurr ran alongside him but found it hard to raise his gun to the Autobot Security Bots. Memories flashed through his processor as he ran through the halls of the base, passing familiar rooms and offices. Shockwave turned the corner with Blurr following closely behind him, coming into contact with a group of Security Bots. Blurr met a few of their shocked gazed, raising his weapon automatically as they came towards them, pressing down on the trigger of the plasma gun.

The shot hit the nearest Security Bot, sending him to the ground. Shockwave transformed his arm into his plasma cannon, shooting at the group of bots. The blast sent most of the bots to the ground and into the walls, clearing path for the two Decepticons. Blurr didn't stop to stare and feel guilty, he pressed forward, running through the halls. They came across more Security bots, Blurr found it a bit easier to raise his weapon, knocking down more and more bots as they went along.

Shockwave came towards Central Control Room, which was stationed in the middle of the base. Shockwave took a step back, making sure Blurr was right behind him, he raised his cannon and shot down the doors, watching the doors topple over in a cloud of smoke. Shockwave entered the control room first, a group of Security bots that had been monitoring the control room turned and began attacking. Blurr moved quickly, dodging the shots of plasma from the bot's guns. Shockwave merely stood and shot them out with his cannon, shooting the ones closest to Blurr. Blurr took down a Security bot who had been running towards him, shooting the bot in the chest.

The number of bots dwindled very quickly, allowing Blurr to move freely into the middle of the room. Blurr lifted his servo that he had been holding the small bomb in, ready to press the button and put it into place on the pillar closest to the middle of the room. The doors to the second entrance opened on the other side of the control room, revealing Sentinel Prime and Cliffjumper. Cliffjumper's jaw almost dropped at the sight of Blurr, he had heard the Decepticons had been attacking but he hadn't expected Blurr to be one of them. He optics lingered on him, gazing over his dark blue metal, long shapely legs and gently curved hips. _He still looks like Blurr..._, Cliffjumper thought. Rage began to build inside of him when his optics caught sight of the Decepticon insignia on his chest and those ruby red optics, this wasn't the Blurr he knew...not the Blurr he loved.

Cliffjumper didn't utter a word, only taking a plasma gun from a nearby fallen security bot and firing at Blurr. Blurr lunged to the left, dodging the incoming shots from Cliffjumper, dropping the bomb and watching it slide across the floor. Sentinel lunged towards Shockwave, seeing the mech attempting to go and help Blurr, pulling out his sword and shield.

"You Deceptiscum!"

Sentinel shouted, swiping the sword toward Shockwave, who neatly dodged the cheap shot. Shockwave shot his cannon at the mech, his blow being blocked by Sentinel's shield.

Blurr raised his weapon, shooting towards Cliffjumper. Cliffjumper hid behind one of the control desks, waiting a moment before coming out from behind it and shooting at Blurr again. Blurr used his speed to dodge, running from side to side to escape the shots coming from Cliffjumper. Blurr ducked behind another control desk, readying his weapon. Cliffjumper jumped out from behind the control desk, shooting at the desk that Blurr was hiding behind. Blurr stood and shot at Cliffjumper, who shot back, one of the shots hitting Blurr's gun and knocking it out of Blurr's servos. Cliffjumper held his plasma gun pointed at Blurr.

"Why are you doing this Blurr? What did they do to you?!"

Cliffjumper shouted, anger choking his vocalizer slightly. Blurr stared at him with red optics, watching the weapon in his hand carefully.

"They didn't do anything to me... I joined willingly."

Blurr said, trying to keep his voice even and calm, watching Cliffjumper's anger spike up a bit more.

"You're lying! You wouldn't do this Blurr... You were loyal to the Autobots!" Cliffjumper shouted.

"I'm not lying! I was... But I'm not anymore, I stand beside Shockwave."

Blurr said, with more composure than he thought he could manage. The rage was obvious in Cliffjumper's optics, causing Blurr to look away. In that moment he looked away, Cliffjumper ran forward, tackling the mech to the ground and throwing punches at his helm. Blurr held his arms up to defend his face, letting the mech throw a few punches before throwing his fist forward and hitting Cliffjumper in the face. Cliffjumper fell backwards off of Blurr from the force of the punch, holding his faceplates in his servo. Blurr stood from the ground, looking around for his weapon while Cliff was down.

Shockwave shot the sword right out Sentinel's servos, leaving the mech stunned for a moment, giving Shockwave the chance to shoot the mech. Sentinel fell backwards onto to the ground, oil dripping onto the floor of the control room, his shield lying beside him. Sentinel raised a servo to his abdomen, finding a large gash revealing wires and internal wiring. Shockwave gazed down at him, raising his cannon and getting ready to kill him, when he heard a choked cry from across the room.

Cliffjumper had recovered from the blow to the face, lifting himself from the ground and knocking Blurr down again. He kneeled over Blurr's fallen figure and pinned him down to the floor, his knees pressing down onto Blurr's arms, one of his servos now clenched around Blurr's neck. Blurr struggled against his grasp, watching Cliffjumper reach for his plasma gun that had been lying beside him and raise it to Blurr's face. Despite his airway beginning to be crushed, Blurr was able to make a feeble attempt to alert Shockwave.

Shockwave turned around, forgetting about the Prime on the floor. He ran towards Cliffjumper, grabbing the mech and pulling him off of Blurr, throwing him to the ground. Blurr gasped for air, struggling to get up from the ground.

"Are you alright?"

Shockwave asked, stepping towards Blurr and helping him up.

"Yes... I'm alright. I'm going to set up the bomb."

Blurr said, rubbing his neck and standing on his peds. Random and Icy came in from the entrance with the fallen door, glancing around the ruined control center, before turning their attention to Shockwave and Blurr.

"Sir, the security have been put down, ze others are their way."

Icy said, watching Shockwave nod to his words. Blurr looked down at Cliffjumper, who was groaning on the ground and attempting to get up. Blurr turned away and picked up at the bomb from where it had been dropped, pressing the button in the middle. The bomb transformed into a larger but slim, circular bomb. Blurr placed it onto the pillar, the bomb sticking to the metal easily. Shockwave stepped forward, raising a talon towards it and a panel automatically open, revealing a keypad. Shockwave placed in a code and a few numbers, setting the bomb up to go off in about five minutes, which wasn't enough time for the autobots to deactivate it.

"We must move quickly now, before the other security bots get here."

Shockwave said, moving past Icy and Random, heading for the door. He did not want to waste time killing off Sentinel or Cliffjumper at the moment, they needed to get out of here quickly, the bomb would finish them off. Blurr waited till Random and Icy followed after Shockwave, looking over at Cliffjumper who was now on his peds. Blue optics met red, rage swimming in Cliff's optics. Blurr held his gaze before turning his back for a moment, those optics just made the guilt rise inside of him. Blurr turned, seeing Cliffjumper on his knees on the ground, apparently looking as if he was exhausted, his optics still on him. Blurr mouthed silent words, Goodbye.

With that, Blurr headed for the exit quickly, seeing his time was running out. Cliffjumper watched him go, pulling his plasma gun out from behind his back and pointing it right at Blurr, his finger placed over the trigger tightly._ You're not Blurr... Not anymore_, Cliffjumper thought as he pulled the trigger, the ball of burning plasma shooting towards Blurr and hitting him right in his side, since Blurr had turned slightly around when he heard a shot. A large gash appeared in Blurr's side, oil oozing down his legs, wires broken and frayed. Blurr held his side painfully, falling to his knees.

Shockwave felt the burning pain in his spark, turning around abruptly, to see Blurr in the doorway of the control room, on his knees. Shockwave pushed past Icy and Random, running towards Blurr. Blurr kneeled in a small pool of his own oil, placing a servo close to his wound before pulling it away and looked at his oil slicked servo. Shockwave kneeled down close to him, his spark racing painfully in his chest.

"Blurr..! Don't move!"

Shockwave slowly lifted his bondmate into his arms, oil dripping onto his own armor, not bothering to even spare a glance in Cliffjumper's direction, his only concern was getting Blurr back to the Decepticon base. Shockwave ran down the halls of the base with Random and Icy right behind him, feeling the oil drip down his arms. Icy used his comm. link to call Hothead back to the way they had come in.

Cliffjumper sat on the floor for a moment, dropping the plasma gun from his servo, hot beads of coolant burning his optics. Sentinel stared blankly at him, holding his side painfully. Security bots came hoarding into the Central Control room, immediately taking Sentinel and Cliffjumper out of the base and to the ships in the main loading bay so they could leave.

Only 60 seconds remained.

Hothead circled back around the base, racing the entryway he had created, preparing to open the door once he got there. Shockwave stood at the entrance, looking down at Blurr with dread and panic filling his spark. Blurr shook with pain, clenching his dentals tightly together, holding his side loosely. His processor was wavering, he couldn't keep online much longer before going to into emergency stasis. Shockwave looked up from Blurr, seeing Hothead pulling close. Hothead open the door, pulling as close as he could to the entrance. Shockwave jumped into the ship, followed by Icy and Random. Shockwave kneeled on the ground with Blurr in his arms, since there was nothing to place Blurr onto.

"Blurr..! Speak to me!"

Blurr heard the soft echo of Shockwave's voice in his audios, his processor already trying to put him into stasis. Blurr reached up to Shockwave's helm with his servo, stroking the side of his face softly, leaving streaks of his oil on his helm. Shockwave reached over and held his oil slicked servo in his own servo, holding it tightly. Blurr's optics were beginning to offline, their light dimming.

"No Blurr! Stay online! Stay with Me!"

Blurr gave his servo a light squeeze.

"I'll always stay with you.."

Blurr murmured before falling into emergency stasis.

In the distance, the Autobot base went up in a fiery mass, the sounds of the explosion reached their audios.

* * *

**Well, people are very concerned over the ending of this story. Now I did forget to mention that this is the end of Stay with Me. But I will be making a sequel to this story. So don't worry, there is gonna be a continuation. **


End file.
